Quartz Regalia
}} The 723 Quartz Regalia (Japanese: クォーツレガリア) is a AWD convertible from the 2016 role-playing game Final Fantasy XV that was gifted in Forza Horizon 3 to players, whom played either game prior to August 1, 2017. It was also added into Forza Horizon 4 with the Series 6 update as a seasonal reward. Unlock in Forza Horizon 4 It has been made unlockable during two seasons and one full series: *Seasonal Championship reward - Series 5 Autumn Season *50% Series Completion Bonus - Series 9 *50% Season Completion Bonus - Series 13 Spring Season Synopsis The Regalia is the car Final Fantasy XV protagonist Noctis Lucis Caelum and his friends use to travel across the realm of Eos. Appearing as a black, four-seat convertible, the Quartz Regalia has its interior made of dark leather, with a chocobo talon motif on its hubcaps. Its design was largely influenced by the Cadillac Ciel concept car, Maybach Exelero one-off car and Rolls-Royce luxury cars. In Forza Horizon 4, the Regalia is shown with the top down in-game. Performance The Regalia, weighing , is all-wheel drive and powered by a 7.2 litre V12 engine. It uses an eight-speed paddle-shift transmission with wide gear ratios. Its engine is boosted by a centrifugal supercharger that produces up to of boost, resulting in and of torque. This gives it a decent launch acceleration time of 4.75 seconds from 0 to , although it falls short on speed due to already topping out at . Despite its high weight, which results in a power-to-weight ratio of only per tonne, the Regalia is surprisingly grippy in corners and has effective brakes. It is also very stable on jumps as its high weight makes it hard to roll over, although its nose does tend to dive in on steep jumps due to its long wheelbase. Statistics Conversions Trivia *It has no conversion upgrades in Forza Horizon 3. *It was required for completing the Noct Out challenge in the Happy Anniversary Forzathon event held from September 22, 2017 to September 27, 2017. *It was previously stated to have and of torque. *Its announcement trailer features a scene that is a remake of the scene in which Noctis drives past Pryna and crashes the car in the Omen promotional short film. *With its year being 723, it is the oldest car in the series, although the oldest real-world car is the 1926 Bugatti Type 35 C. *In Forza Horizon 4, the Quartz Regalia Type-D can be unlocked from the Quartz Regalia's skill tree. Gallery FH3 Quartz Regalia Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Quartz Regalia Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Quartz Regalia Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Quartz Regalia Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FH3 Quartz Regalia Official 1.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Quartz Regalia Official 2.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Quartz Regalia Official 3.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 - Regalia Trailer FH4 Quartz Regalia Promo.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Forza Horizon 4 - Final Fantasy XV Regalia Models Forzavista FH3 Quartz Regalia Interior Full.jpg|Interior FH3 Quartz Regalia Interior.jpg|Dashboard FH3 Quartz Regalia Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 Quartz Regalia Trunk.jpg|Left Trunk See also *Regalia on Final Fantasy Wiki References